L'Espoir de Vivre
by Yami Flo
Summary: CHAP.2 : Kathleen déprime, Luna broie du noir. Toutes deux se perdent dans leurs souvenirs. Mais de petites discussions, la lumière et l'affection peuvent rejaillir...
1. Bien Faire, Et Laisser Dire

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Drama, Général, Sérieux dans l'ensemble.

Disclaimer : Eh non, Harry Potter et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi, sauf quelques uns, que vous reconnaîtrez facilement.

Résumé : Harry Potter est mort, laissant sa fille, Kathleen, orpheline. La fillette se retrouve alors confiée aux bons soins de sa marraine, j'ai nommé...Luna Lovegood. Avec cette femme folâtre et pleine de surprises, Kathleen apprendra à voir le monde autrement, et découvrira ce qu'est l'espoir de vivre.

**Chapitre 1 : Bien Faire, Et Laisser Dire**

-Je suis désolé. Nous avons fait tout ce que nous pouvions, mais hélas, c'était trop tard. Le mal dont il souffrait, et Merlin sait qu'il m'en coûte de l'avouer, était incurable avec les moyens dont nous disposions. Il est mort ce matin, vers dix heures.

D'un pas calme, le médecin s'avança jusqu'à elle, les yeux compréhensifs. Il pausa un instant la main sur son épaule.

-Je suis sincèrement désolé, Miss. Je vous présente toutes mes condoléances.

Un cauchemar. Cela ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar.

C'était impossible autrement. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. Elle le refusait.

Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir laisser.

Son père ne pouvait pas être mort.

Harry James Potter ne pouvait pas mourir.

Le monde avait été silence depuis l'annonce du docteur. Elle ne l'avait entendu qu'au travers un océan de brume, son cerveau peinant toujours à accepter l'inéluctable. Elle avait l'impression d'être en coton, et il fut miraculeux qu'elle tienne encore sur ses jambes.

Et le silence cessa, brusquement, comme si elle remettait brusquement les pieds dans la réalité. Combien de temps s'était-elle laissée aller dans ses pensées torturées ? Cinq dix minutes ? Suffisamment de temps pour que les charognards qu'ils étaient fondent sur elle et l'encerclent, en quête d'informations.

Un océan de bruit la submergea complètement, si bien qu'elle crut en devenir sourde.

Des lueurs éclatèrent devant ses yeux, des appareils photo la mitraillaient, et des micros se tendait vers elle, alors que d'autre prenaient des notes sur des carnets.

-Miss Potter ! Regarder par ici, s'il vous plaît !

-Miss Potter ! Avez-vous une déclaration à faire à nos lecteurs ? Comment vous sentez-vous à l'annonce de la nouvelle ?

-Miss Potter, que pensez-vous des circonstances du décès de votre père ? Saviez-vous à quel point sa maladie avait empirée ?

-Miss Potter ! S'il vous plaît !

-Miss Potter...

Elle leva vers la nuée de journalistes avides d'informations des yeux vides, perdus. Personne ne semblait le remarquer. Personne ne semblait voir qu'elle avait mal. Personne ne voyait véritablement en elle une petite fille traumatisée par les événements.

Croyaient-ils donc qu'elle était invincible ? Croyaient-ils donc qu'elle n'était qu'une figurante dans cette pièce qui venait de bouleverser sa vie à jamais ? Elle avait l'impression que le rideau venait de s'ouvrir pour le second acte, un acte où elle serait seule en scène, soumise aux regards du public.

Non.

Pour eux, elle était la fille du Survivant, du plus puissant sorcier de ce siècle, du vainqueur de la Grande Guerre Magique qui avait eu lieu avant même sa naissance. On ne voyait en elle qu'une autre sorcière surpuissante qui, de part sa filiation, était admirée par des milliers de sorciers de part le monde.

Mais, avait-elle son mot à dire ?

Non.

Jamais. Comme son père, elle ne pouvait que se taire et laisser passer la tempête. Laisser passer les gens, les choses, les vies. _Elle ne devait pas pleurer_, se répétait-t-elle intérieurement, comme un leitmotiv. _Ne les laisse pas voir ta faiblesse. Ne leur montre pas de faille dans la carapace : ils n'en seraient que plus dangereux_.

Elle se souvenait quand, petite fille, son père lui avait parlé de Rita Skeeter, cette journaliste qui avait pris un malin plaisir à répandre des rumeurs sur son compte, alors qu'il était encore étudiant. Elle se souvenait avec précision de son air furieux, de son sérieux.

Son père n'avait jamais été aussi sombre que lorsqu'il parlait du pouvoir des médias, qui, sa vie durant, l'avait oppressé. Depuis qu'il était arrivé dans le monde sorcier. Parfois, le soir, il lui arrivait de la prendre par l'épaule, et, en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, de lui dire :

« _Tu sais Kat, les gens ne voient que ce qu'ils veulent voir. Si jamais on leur montre quelque chose qui soit en contradiction avec leurs idées, alors, ils vous agressent. Mais si tu colles à l'image qu'ils se font de toi, alors ils ne cessent de t'exhiber et de te monter sur un piédestal. Tu vois, ma puce, quelque soit la façon dont on vit, on ne peut pas être pleinement heureux, parce que l'on ne peut pas être soi. Alors, tant qu'à faire, joues le jeu, et on t'accordera la paix_. »

Son père avait raison. Alors, à quoi bon parler ?

Les yeux baissés, les lèvres serrées, elle ne répondait pas. Elle ne voulait rien leur dire.

D'ailleurs, qu'aurait-elle pu dire ?

A neuf ans, on n'est pas préparé à perdre son père, même si on le sait malade.

Une main ferme se posa sur son épaule, et une voix bourrue fit taire les rapaces qui l'entouraient, à l'affût d'un scoop. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit les mèches de cheveux roux qui encadraient un visage sévère, balafré sur la joue droite.

Et elle sourit.

Il était là. Tout irait mieux.

-Allons, taisez-vous ! Vous devriez avoir honte de poser de telles questions à une enfant !

Il y eut un cours silence, puis...

-Mr Weasley, que pensez-vous de la tragédie qui vient de se jouer ? Le monde magique vient de perdre l'un de ses mages les plus renommés ! En temps qu'assistant du Ministre, qu'elle est votre opinion ?

-Mr Weasley, on dit que vous étiez un proche de Mr Potter ; vous avait-il parlé de son état de santé ?

-Mr Weasley, Mr Potter était connu comme l'un des hommes les plus riches de Grande Bretagne ; à qui pensez-vous qu'il ait légué sa fortune ?

Elle retomba dans une sorte de léthargie, et ce ne fut que vaguement qu'elle sentit deux mains fines la prendre par le poignet et la faire quitter la salle d'attente de l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste où s'était déroulée la scène.

Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour reconnaître la personne qui la tirait des griffes des hommes, des serres des rapaces. Elle ne la reconnut totalement que lorsqu'une infirmière les interpella.

-Mrs Weasley ! Comment va la petite ?

-Secouée. Et ces espèces de... enfin, ces imbéciles ne font rien pour arranger les choses. Ron est parti leur dire deux mots, et Dumbledore et MacGonagall sont en route. Ils ne devraient plus tarder, d'ailleurs.

-Oh ! Est-ce que vous voulez quelque chose pour ... ?

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Elle n'en avait pas besoin. Il suffisait de suivre pour son regard pour savoir de qui elle voulait parler.

-Kathleen ? Ma puce, est-ce que tu veux quelque chose ?

Pendant un instant, elle ne dit rien, ne fit rien. Elle avait du mal à se reconnecter à la réalité. Et puis, finalement, une petite voix rompit le silence inconfortable.

-... Tante Hermione ?

-Oui, Kat ?

-Pourquoi...pourquoi papa m'a laissé ?

Alors, Kathleen n'y tint plus et éclata en sanglots. Et Hermione, le cœur serré, ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de la tenir dans ses bras en tentant de la réconforter, alors qu'elle aussi aurait eu besoin de quelqu'un à ses côtés en cet instant. _Oh Kat, si tu savais..._

En cet instant, il n'y avait plus de barrières, plus de frontières.

Il n'y avait qu'une enfant dont la vie semblait brisée.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Albus Dumbledore était vieux. Très vieux, même. Mais jamais encore le poids des années n'avait semblé peser sur ses épaules plus que maintenant, alors qu'il lisait pour la troisième fois consécutive l'article parut la veille sur la mort du Survivant.

Le titre était d'une étrange ironie :

_**Une Grande Ame Nous A Quitté : Le Survivant A Finalement Succombé !**_

Oui, succombé, mais pas comme on l'aurait cru, dans une grande bataille, sous les sorts de ses adversaires, mais face à une grave maladie qu'il avait porté durant des années.

Dumbledore soupira. D'abord Philip et Elizabeth, puis James et Lily, et maintenant, Harry. Avec lui, cela faisait trois générations de Potter, trois générations d'amis proches qu'il enterrait. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus que Kathleen. Plus que cette petite fille déjà si mature, cette enfant qui semblait déjà aussi vieille qu'un adulte.

Il fut pris d'une brusque bouffée de colère aussi soudaine qu'inattendue. Maudit soit Tom Jedusor ! Il avait gâché tellement de vies...

On frappa à la porte de son bureau, et presque aussitôt, Minerva MacGonagall pénétra dans la pièce, digne et sombre.

Sans attendre une parole de la part du directeur de Poudlard, la vielle sorcière s'assit dans le fauteuil le plus proche, serrant compulsivement les accoudoirs, comme si elle tenait à les étouffer. Dumbledore se demanda un moment quelle en était la cause, avant de se rappeler.

Kathleen.

-Alors, Minerva ? Comment va notre petite protégée ?

-Mal, Albus, j'en ai peur. Elle ne mange pas beaucoup et ne dit presque rien. Elle passe son temps enfermé dans sa chambre, et c'est tout juste si elle permet à Hermione ou Ron d'y entrer. Elle n'a même pas voulu voir Emma ou Neil, et pourtant, se sont ses plus proches amis. Et il y a la presse, Albus. Le Terrier est assiégé par les journalistes, et Molly Weasley a bien du mal à les repousser. Kingsley a du envoyer une brigade d'Auror montait la garde autour de la maison. Bon sang, mais ils ne peuvent pas la laisser en paix !

-Allons, Minerva, du calme. Il ne sert à rien de s'énerver, si ce n'est à nous faire encore plus de soucis.

-Albus, que va devenir Kathleen, maintenant ? Elle est orpheline, et vous savez à quel point le Ministère de la Magie tient à garder à l'œil la dernière des Potter. Les connaissant, je crains le pire.

-Oh non, Minerva, le pire est passé, ou du moins, en partie. Concernant le cas de la jeune Potter, sa garde devrait normalement être donnée à ses plus proches parents.

-Mais Harry n'avait pas de famille, sauf...ah non, Albus, une fois, mais pas deux. Il est hors de question que cette enfant aille vivre chez les Dursley ! Je préférerais mourir que de la laisser y aller !

-Du calme, du calme. J'ai dit normalement. Mais le fait est que j'ai envoyé une lettre aux Dursley pour les prévenir du décès de leur neveu, et que lorsque je leur ai parlé de Kathleen, le non a été catégorique : elle n'ira pas vivre avec eux.

-Merci Merlin...Mais nous ne sommes pas plus avancé pour autant.

Dumbledore se leva de son bureau, et alla caresser machinalement les plumes de Fumseck. Il avait l'air songeur, un peu triste, mais en même temps, joyeux.

-Minerva, saviez-vous qu'Harry avait fait un testament ?

-Pardon ?

-Harry savait qu'il n'en avait plus pour très longtemps. Aussi avait-il pris quelques dispositions pour arranger la vie de sa fille. La lecture devrait se faire demain. Normalement, elle devrait désigner le gardien légal de Kathleen ainsi que le gérant de ses biens jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne sa majorité.

-Et, qui a-t-il choisi ? Les Weasley ? C'était ses plus proches amis, après tout.

-Ca, Minerva, je n'en sais pas plus que vous. Mais je doute que se soient eux.

-Pourquoi ?

Dumbledore soupira, et l'air guilleret qu'il avait pris l'espace de quelques minutes s'effaça brusquement. Il paraissait de nouveau abattu.

-Sa vie durant, Harry a dû être un autre face au monde ; il a dû jouer au héros sans peur, à l'homme parfait, il n'a jamais pu être réellement lui-même, sauf quelques rares occasions. Je doute qu'il ait voulu voir la même chose se reproduire avec sa fille.

-Mais, quel est le rapport ?

-Les Weasley sont des gens charmants, quelque soit la branche de la famille, mais ils sont encore trop dépendant du Ministère pour s'occuper de Kathleen comme Harry voudrait...aurait voulu qu'on le fasse – ce n'est pas une critique, n'y voyez rien de personnel, mais Ron travaille au cabinet du Ministre et Hermione au département de recherches, et il suffirait de peu de choses pour qu'ils se retrouvent sans emplois – aussi, je ne pense pas que les Weasley se chargeront de Kat.

-Mais alors, qui ?

-Nous ne le saurons avec certitude que demain, mais j'ai déjà ma petite idée...ce serait bien dans le genre de notre cher Harry de partir en nous laissant une surprise comme celle-là.

-Albus ? Vous commencez vraiment à me faire peur...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kathleen était assise sur une chaise, silencieuse. A ses côtés, Ron et Hermione Weasley lui tenaient fermement la main.

Elle en avait chaud au cœur.

Ron et Hermione avait toujours été les meilleurs amis de son père, depuis les débuts de leur scolarité à Poudlard. Ils avaient tout traversé ensemble, les joies, les peines. Et aujourd'hui, ils étaient là pour elle. Derrière elle, Emma et Neil, leur deux enfants, et accessoirement les meilleurs amis de Kat, discutaient à voix basse avec un de leurs nombreux cousins – elle ne se souvenait même plus de son nom. C'était simple ; quiconque pouvait citer sans se tromper une seule fois tous les prénoms des quinze, seize petits enfants Weasley méritait une médaille – en lui lançant de petits coups d'œil encourageant.

Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à être là : il y avait tout le clan Weasley, avec leurs femmes et enfants, il y avait Neville Londubat, un éminent botaniste avec qui son père discutait souvent, et Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan, que Ron lui avait présenté comme étant leurs vieux camarades de dortoir. Il y avait dans un coin les professeurs de Poudlard – Dumbledore, MacGonagall, un petit sorcier qui s'appelait Flitwick, et aussi un homme dans la cinquantaine, tout en noir, et qui fit frissonner Kat quand il posa son regard sur elle – avec Remus Lupin, un vieil ami de Harry, et également...le parrain de Kat.

Son cœur se serra.

Elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne lui serait jamais permis de vivre avec Remus. Sa condition de loup-garou lui défendait de s'occuper d'un enfant.

Finalement, le silence se fit. Kathleen leva les yeux vers un homme vêtu d'une robe de sorcier grise qui s'avançait vers elle. Il avait l'air sympathique, mais...il la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi avec certitude, mais son impression de malaise ne se dissipa pas. Ron se leva de sa chaise avec violence, la faisant tomber au sol.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici, Malefoy ? Te repaître du malheur des autres, c'est ça !?

-Ron, murmura Hermione, je t'en prie, du calme...

-Je suis également ravi de te revoir, Weasley, railla le blond. Rassure-toi, je ne suis pas là pour toi, je suis simplement venu dire quelques mots à la demoiselle, finit-il en baissant les yeux vers Kathleen. Salut, toi. Je ne peux pas dire que j'étais un ami de ton père, ni même un proche. Mais je te présente quand même mes condoléances. Je suis désolé qu'il ait fini comme ça. Il me devait une revanche, tu vois. Et moi, je lui devais une vie.

Le blond rigola un peu en envoyant sa tête en arrière. Kathleen le fixa sans mot dire. Jamais encore elle n'avait entendu son père parler d'un Malefoy, pourtant, la sonorité du nom était familière. Peut-être l'avait-elle déjà croisé avant ?

L'homme passa distraitement une main dans ses cheveux, sans jamais quitter Kathleen du regard.

-T'es pas franchement du genre bavard, toi, dit-il avec un drôle de sourire. Pas grave, après tout, j'aurais dû m'en douter. En tout cas, j'ai été ravi de te voir. Ton père avait raison : tu es vraiment une gamine adorable.

Et, sans un mot de plus, il s'éloigna, rejoignant un autre homme qui devait être la personne chargée de la lecture testamentaire.

-Revoir Malefoy à la lecture du testament d'Harry, murmura Ron, complètement sidéré. C'est bien le dernier endroit au monde ou j'aurais pensé le voir...

-Ron, il a changé. Elles sont loin, maintenant, les années de collège où nous n'étions que des gamins profondément ancrés dans les idées de nos aînés. Maintenant, nous ne devons plus nous tourner vers le passé, mais vers l'avenir, philosopha Hermione en se levant à son tour.

-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, ronchonna le roux.

-Harry l'avait compris, lui, plaida Hermione.

Kathleen se désintéressa tout aussitôt du couple. De plus, une voix magiquement amplifiée réclama le silence.

La lecture allait commencée. Enfin, lecture,...

Les testaments sorciers marchaient sur le même principe que les Beuglantes : la lettre en elle-même parlait, tout en prenant la voix de celui qui l'avait écrite.

Ce fut donc avec émotion que Kathleen vit l'enveloppe être déchirée. Elle ouvrit toutes ses oreilles, sachant que se serait la dernière fois qu'elle entendrait la voix de son père. Devant le silence imposant qui venait de tomber, la voix d'Harry raisonna dans toute la pièce.

_Mes chers amis,_

_Quand vous lirez ces lignes, je ne serais plus de ce monde. Je suis loin d'être stupide, n'en déplaise à certaines personnes que je ne nommerais pas, et je sais parfaitement que je suis condamné à plus ou moins brève échéance. J'ai quelques regrets à l'idée de quitter ce monde, car j'y laisse des gens chers, mes amis, et surtout, ma fille Kathleen. Mais je sais aussi que je retrouverais des être tout aussi chers, mes parents et mon parrain pour ne citer qu'eux._

_Je laisse à mes amis, Ron et Hermione Weasley, un tiers du contenu de mon coffre à Gringotts ; je leur demanderai de ne pas refuser cette demande. Je sais que cela représente beaucoup, mais je tiens à leur donner cet argent, pour qu'il profite à toute la famille. Je fais confiance à Hermione pour le gérer._

_A Draco Malefoy, mon meilleur « _ennemi_ », je laisse les possessions héritées de Sirius Black, à savoir le 12, Square Grimmaud, et tout ce qu'il contient. Il reste la seule personne assez qualifiée selon moi pour identifier tous les articles s'y trouvant. Et étant l'un des derniers descendants directs des Black, c'est à lui que tout revient._

_Pour Remus Lupin, mon vieil ami, celui que j'ai considéré comme un père durant un temps, je laisse le manoir Sunlight, la propriété où jusqu'à présent j'ai vécu. Je lui laisse également le contenu de la deuxième chambre forte inscrite à mon nom à la banque Gringotts ; je sais qu'il en fera un bon usage._

_Enfin, mes dernières volonté concernant ma fille unique, Kathleen Sara Potter. A cette enfant chérie, je lègue tout le reste de ma fortune et de mes possessions. Cependant, au cas où mon décès surviendrait avant qu'elle n'ait atteint sa majorité, je veux que ces biens soient gérés par sa marraine. Cette dernière aura également la garde de Kathleen jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit en âge de se débrouiller par elle-même._

_Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous seront surpris par cette décision. Je sais aussi que beaucoup parmi mes proches ignoraient que Kat ait eu une marraine. Pourtant, je ne doute pas que vous la connaissiez très bien._

_La garde de Kathleen sera donc prise par ma confidente, et également celle que j'ai considérer comme une sœur durant ces dernières années, j'ai nommé_ Miss Luna Susanna Lovegood.

_A nouveau, je tiens à remercier mes poches, car ils ont fait de ma vie une sorte de rêve. Je vous souhaite à tous une longue et heureuse vie. Nous nous reverrons un jour de l'autre côté, j'en suis certain._

_Harry James Potter._

La lettre se replia d'elle-même. Il y avait un pesant silence dans la salle. A côté d'elle, Kathleen pouvait entendre Ron Weasley murmurait de façon absente.

-Il l'a confié à Luna...il l'a vraiment fait...il l'a vraiment confié à Luna...il était définitivement devenu ètement cinglé...

Il y avait d'autres murmures dans la salle, mais Kathleen n'y prenait pas garde. La porte du fond venait de s'ouvrir pour laisser entrer la femme la plus bizarre que Kathleen eut jamais pu rencontré durant ces neuves premières années de vie.

Elle était blonde, mais pas de ce blond platine qu'elle avait aperçu chez Malefoy ; c'était une couleur plus sombre, tirant un peu sur le châtain. Ils étaient longs, tombant jusqu'à ses reins. Un bandana imitant les rayures d'un zèbre les retenaient en arrière. Plusieurs mèches avaient été teintes dans des couleurs vives et voyantes – roses, vertes, rouges, bleus, oranges – un véritable arc en ciel à eux seuls.

Ses yeux étaient un peu spéciaux. Assez protubérants, ils donnaient une touche de perpétuelle surprise à son visage, et un instant, Kathleen crut se trouver face à une gamine dans un corps de femme.

Pour se démarquer de l'assemblée, elle portait des vêtements de type moldus : un vieux jeans râpés aux genoux et couverts de patchs en divers endroits, ainsi qu'un chemisier multicolore sur lequel était représenté un dragon d'une espèce imprécise. Elle portait également des bottes dans une matière que Kathleen identifia comme du cuir de dragon. Deux boucles d'oreilles en forme de lion pendaient de chaque côté de son visage, et un collier en capsules de Bièraubeurre était suspendu à son coup.

La femme posa un regard amusé sur Kathleen avant de lui faire un clin d'œil en lui faisant signe d'approcher. Et, sans savoir pourquoi, Kathleen s'exécuta. Elles se regardèrent un moment, avant que la femme ne lui passe ses bras autour des épaules et ne la serre contre elle.

Ce fut la première rencontre entre Kathleen Potter et Luna Lovegood.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Eh oui, une nouvelle histoire, qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un long moment. Je tiens à dire que Luna Lovegood fait parti des personnages que j'apprécie le plus, même si on ne l'a encore vu que dans un seul volume._

_Ah, pour ceux qui se le demanderait, bien faire et laisser dire est un proverbe qui signifie qu'il faut faire son devoir sans se préoccuper des critiques. Plutôt bien adapté à Luna et au petit speech d'Harry à Kathleen, vous ne trouvez pas ?_

_Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ce début ? N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions._

_A bientôt_.


	2. Tout Vient A Point A Qui Sait Attendre

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Drama, Général, du Sérieux dans l'ensemble, sauf si l'on compte quelques délires à venir dans longtemps, très longtemps, et d'autres glissés ici et là. Ben quoi ? Avec Luna, faut s'attendre à tout.

Disclaimer : Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, tout le monde s'en doute. Et je ne tiens pas tant que ça à passer le reste de ma vie en prison pour vol de personnages… Néanmoins, Kathleen est à moi, donc, pas toucher.

**Chapitre 2 : Tout Vient A Point A Qui Sait Attendre**

Luna soupira lourdement, ses yeux ne quittant jamais un point invisible au plafond. Allongée sur son lit, dans sa chambre, les bras croisés derrière la tête, elle ne disait rien ni ne faisait rien de ses journées, si ce n'était les repas pour elle et sa filleule. Filleule qui, au demeurant, passait sa vie enfermée dans sa chambre, sans jamais en sortir. Luna devait avouer ne jamais avoir rencontrer une gamine aussi introvertie.

Oh, elle aurait eu du mal à lui jeter la pierre. Elle aussi avait cherché l'isolement à la perte de sa mère, sensiblement au même âge que la petite Potter.

Mais les circonstances et les personnes étaient bien différentes les unes des autres. Et elle-même n'était jamais aller aussi loin dans le mutisme.

Ce n'était pas vraiment que Kathleen fuyait sa compagnie, ou celle de quiconque, au contraire. Mais il y avait quelque chose chez elle qui l'empêcher d'exprimer clairement ce qu'elle ressentait, ce qu'elle voulait.

_Oh Harry, pourquoi devais-tu nous quitter si tôt_, songea-t-elle en entendant l'horloge sonnait six heures du soir ? _J'aimerais tellement que tu sois là, tu pourrais peut-être me dire comment la prendre. Elle est si étrange. Un coup, elle ressemble à un mur de brique, pourtant,…_

Pourtant, il y avait eu la scène de la lecture du testament.

Une semaine avait passé depuis que la petite avait emménagé chez elle, et jamais, en dehors du premier soir, les deux femmes n'avaient échangé une conversation de plus de cinq minutes. Et jamais Kathleen n'avait reproduit le geste du premier jour, quand le testament avait été divulgué.

Cela lui laissa un pincement au cœur. Elle avait aimé prendre la petite fille blonde dans ses bras, la réconforter sans jamais ouvrir la bouche, simplement la sentir contre elle, la tenant pour être sur qu'elle n'allait pas disparaître à son tour…

Luna enrageait. Ce n'était pas vraiment la façon dont elle voulait prendre soin de l'enfant. Elle avait promis à Harry qu'elle ferait tout pour l'ouvrir au monde et lui permettre de se forger un avenir. Mais, en ce moment, elle avait l'impression que cette tâche lui était impossible.

Elle avouait franchement ne pas être une personne, disons, parfaitement équilibrée. Elle savait que parfois, sa tenue ou son attitude était hors norme ou totalement en décalage avec celle du reste du monde. Bref, elle était folle. Une folie légère qui l'avait sauvé enfant et qui avait su réconforter bien des gens autour d'elle.

_Hein Harry_, songea-t-elle. _Après la mort de Sirius, ça t'a bien aidé de parler avec moi_…

Elle se souvenait encore de ces nuits dans les salles de classes abandonnées, où ils parlaient de tout et de rien, où il n'était plus le Survivant, et où elle n'était plus « Loony » Lovegood. C'est fou comme le décès d'un proche pouvait rapprocher les gens. C'est fou comme le fait de contempler les Sombrals pouvait être à la fois triste et pourtant réjouissant.

_Et toi Kathleen, les verrais-tu comme nous ? Tu l'as vu décliner, tu l'as vu s'accrocher…et tu as contemplé son corps._

Une bouffée de rage l'envahit, et, sur une commode non loin de là, un vase en cristal éclata, ses débris tombant au sol dans une mare d'eau et de fleurs pourpres. Luna décrocha sa baguette de sa boucle d'oreille – sa favorite, une tête d'aigle – et murmura un petit _Reparo_ qui ressouda les morceaux en un rien de temps. Le reste des dégâts attendrait.

Kathleen avait vu le corps d'Harry. Elle y avait été forcée. Juste pour l'exposition. On lui avait dit de rendre hommage à son père en allant l'embrasser une dernière fois et poser une rose dans le cercueil.

Et elle avait obéit, malgré son dégoût et son envie de partir en courant pour ne plus voir ce visage, cette peau trop pâle…

C'était du moins ce que Ron lui avait avoué alors qu'elle préparait les valises de Kat pour qu'elle parte avec elle sans plus tarder.

Comment ces idiots du Ministère avaient-ils pu faire une telle chose ?

Un comportement aussi irresponsable la rendait malade. Ne pouvaient-ils pas la laisser en paix ? On ne montre pas le cadavre de son père à une enfant, voyons ! Mais à quoi ils pensaient, dans cet asile de fous ?!

Cette fois, ce fut un miroir qui vola en éclats. Luna haussa un sourcil. C'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait. Entortillant autour de son index une mèche bleue, elle laissa ses pensées dérivaient sur son travail.

Elle allait devoir y retourner bientôt. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le faire en laissant Kathleen seule à la maison. En plus, dans l'état dépressif où elle se trouvait, même elle sentait que c'était la dernière chose à faire.

Il lui fallait un moyen de remonter le moral à la gamine, de lui montrer qu'elle était là et qu'elle pouvait l'aider, mais quoi ?

_Comment l'amener à se confier ? L'emmener dans une fête foraine ?_

Non, elle n'était pas d'humeur, et elle ne voulait de toute façon pas faire un pas hors de la maison pour l'instant. Cela retirer également les balades en forêt et les sorties spectacles de la liste…

_Alors quoi ? En lui parlant de son père ? Non, laissons tomber. Ce n'est pas comme si Kathleen ne connaissait pas son père…_

Oh, mais, attendez voir…

Luna se redressa brusquement, une drôle de lueur dans les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'Harry lui avait dit, déjà ?

Bien que la discussion ait eu lieu plus de deux ans auparavant, elle s'en souvenait encore parfaitement.

_« -Tu sais Luna, je suis heureux que tu sois venu me voir._

_-Mais c'était normal, Harry. Et, ma filleule, où est-elle ?_

_-Chez les Weasley. C'est l'anniversaire de leurs jumeaux, et elle tenait absolument à passer la nuit là-bas…_

_-Les jumeaux ? Emma et…_

_-Neil. Oui, ils sont vraiment proches. Je suis désolé que tu l'ais manqué._

_-C'est dommage, c'est vrai, mais le plus important était que je te vois toi. Pourtant…Tu te rends compte qu'en six ans, je ne l'ai jamais vu qu'en photo, et que je ne lui ai jamais parlé ?_

_-Tu as ton travail…_

_-Je ne parcours pas le monde à longueur d'année, Harry. Pas plus que tu ne chasses les criminels ou te bats contre les monstres toutes les deux minutes._

_-Ha ha, j'avoue, Miss Lovegood. Pour être totalement franc, elle ne sait même pas que tu es sa marraine. Personne ne sait…_

_-Tu as honte de moi ?_

_Son ton était devenu d'une tristesse infinie, et une larme avait fait son apparition au coin de son œil._

_Et, comme de juste, Harry prit un air paniqué._

_-NON ! Je n'aurais jamais honte de t'avoir choisi, Luna ! Tu es la personne la plus chouette que je connaisse. Et je suis fier de te compter parmi mes amis. Seulement, je…je voudrais que cela reste un secret. Je ne veux pas laisser le Ministère se mêler de ma vie privée. J'ai déjà eu du mal à me retenir d'étrangler les types qui sont venus me voir en disant qu'un loup-garou n'était pas un choix indiqué comme parrain surtout pour une personne aussi célèbre que je l'étais, mais si en plus ils devaient faire un commentaire sur toi,…_

_-Tu ne répondrais plus de tes actes et tu ferais sauter le Ministère, oui, je sais. Honnêtement, Harry, tu rumines cette idée depuis tellement longtemps qu'elle finit par en perdre tout son sens._

_-Hum, je suis donc à ce point prévisible ?_

_-Non, mais je te connais bien._

_Silence._

_-Luna ?_

_-Oui, Harry ?_

_-Quand je ne serais plus là…je compte sur toi pour tout lui apprendre._

_-Tu as encore du temps devant toi, Harry !_

_-Oui, mais, combien ? Luna, ne m'interromps pas. Je suis malade depuis très longtemps, et malgré les médicaments, je sens que je commence déjà à faiblir. Gabrielle n'est déjà plus là, et quand je partirais à mon tour, je veux que tu prennes soin de Kathleen._

_-Tu sais que je le ferais._

_-Oui. Et tu lui parleras de nous, et de nos années d'école. De Ron, de Hermione, de toi, de moi, de Ginny et Neville, des farces de jumeaux, des matchs de Quidditch,…de ses grands-parents aussi, si possible, et de leurs amis, de Remus et Sirius. Même de Rogue ou de Colin Crivey si tu y tiens. Tout._

_-Mais, tu ne veux pas le faire toi-même ? Enfin, je veux dire, tu es son père, et si tu as du temps à partager avec elle, alors…_

_Il sourit._

_-Je préfère réserver ce genre d'histoire à une bien meilleure conteuse. »_

Luna se releva, se tenant le front d'une main.

-Une bien meilleure conteuse, hein ? Harry, mon vieux, je crois que Dumbledore avait un peu trop déteint sur toi…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

« _-Papa !_

_-Oui Kat ?_

_-Tu veux bien venir jouer avec moi ? Oh, dis oui, s'il te plait !_

_Harry Potter s'agenouilla devant sa petite fille. A trois ans, Kathleen était une enfant pleine de vie et de joie, et il lui suffisait de la regarder pour sourire._

_-Et à quoi veux donc jouer ma petite princesse ?_

_-Au prince et à la princesse !_

_-Encore ? Mais nous y avons déjà joué hier !_

_-Veux jouer au prince et à la princesse !_

_-Bon, bon d'accord._

_-S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir…_ »

Oui, il allait jouer avec elle, seulement…

« _-Potter ! Alerte de niveau 2 ! Tu reviens tout de suite au bureau !_

_-Qu'est-ce qui se passe cette fois ?!_

_-Détraqueurs. Une dizaine d'entre eux se sont attaqués à un village perdu en Ecosse. Toute la brigade est mobilisée !_

_-Mais, je ne peux pas partir comme ça ! Ma fille…_

_-C'est pas le moment de te plaindre à ce sujet ! Tu n'es pas le seul Auror père ici, Potter. Tu peux bien la laisser cinq minutes, non ?_

_-Plutôt cinq heures, oui, grommela le Survivant entre ses dents, tandis que Kat dévisageait avec une curiosité toute enfantine le grand homme qui venait d'apparaître dans la cheminée._

_-Tu disais ?_

_-Rien, rien. Je suppose que je peux quand même avoir dix minutes le temps de l'amener chez les Weasleys ?_

_-Ouais, mais dépêches !_

_Plop. Le monsieur à l'air sévère avait disparu._

_-Kat, habilles-toi. Je t'emmène chez Mamie Molly._

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Papa a du travail, ma puce. Mais j'aurais vite finis, et je reviendrais jouer avec toi._

_-Tu promets ?_

_-Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens, je vais en Enfer._ »

C'était toujours promis.

Papa promettait de jouer.

Mais c'était toujours plus tard.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kathleen rouvrit les yeux avec un certain soulagement. Certains de ses souvenirs d'enfance étaient parfois trop précis pour leur bien.

Tournant la tête, elle posa les yeux sur un petit cadre de bois. La photographie qu'il entourait avait été prise à la manière moldue, figeant pour toujours le sourire serein et légèrement charmeur d'un Harry Potter de vingt-et-un ans, en smoking noir. Une photo prise le joue même de son mariage, lui avait raconté sa tante Hermione.

Sur un autre cadre placé à côté du premier, il y avait l'un des rares portraits de sa mère. La photographie était celle d'une jeune fille blonde au charme envoûtant, vêtue d'une robe de mariée. Elle paraissait difficilement avoir quinze ans.

_Dire qu'en fait, elle en avait déjà dix-sept_, songea Kathleen sans un certain vague à l'âme.

Kathleen savait peu de choses de sa mère.

Seulement qu'elle était française, avait pour la première fois rencontrée son père à Poudlard lors de la quatrième année de ce dernier, et qu'elle s'appelait Gabrielle.

Gabrielle avait eu une sœur aînée, une certaine Fleur, mais cette dernière était décédée lors de la guerre contre Voldemort.

Plus tard, Gabrielle était venue en Angleterre rencontré le fiancé de cette dernière, et était tombée sur Harry…dans tous les sens du terme. Six mois après, ils convolaient en justes noces. Et, un an et demi après le mariage, elle naissait.

Et sa mère mourrait.

Parfois, Kathleen se demandait comment son père avait pris la nouvelle à la fois de la naissance de sa fille et de la mort de son épouse.

Sûrement de la même façon qu'elle lorsqu'elle avait compris que son père était malade et sans espoir de survie.

Pourtant…

« _Tu verras, Kat. Je vais me soigner, j'irais mieux, et pour fêter ça, je prendrais un congé et nous irons faire une grande balade en bord de mer, rien que tous les deux, comme avant. Je te le promets, ma petite princesse._ »

Et aujourd'hui…rien. Il n'était plus là. Il ne serait plus jamais là.

_Tu promettais toujours. Mais combien de fois as-tu tenu tes promesses ? Celle-là a échoué. Comme les autres._

Et maintenant, il ne promettrait plus jamais rien.

Quel jour était-on ? Vaguement, Kathleen secoua la tête. Peu lui importait, dans le fond. Ce n'était pas comme si les choses avaient encore une réelle importance…

-Kat ? Tu peux venir, s'il te plaît ?

La voix de sa marraine la tira de cet étrange état d'hébétude où elle se perdait à loisir. Sa marraine…

Ce mot était si étrange à dire.

Jamais son père ne lui avait dit qu'elle avait une marraine. Enfin…il lui arrivait parfois, après la lecture d'un journal, ou l'écoute d'une radio sorcière, de parler avec une drôle de lueur dans les yeux d'une foldingue plus que merveilleuse à qui il fallait qu'il dise deux mots.

Luna ? Probablement.

Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Kathleen de s'approcher ou de se lier aux autres en une seconde. Pourtant, le jour où…le jour où elle avait dû dire adieu à son père, elle s'était jetée dans ses bras, comme une gosse en mal d'affection.

Or, Kat en était fière, elle n'était plus une gamine.

Pourtant…

-Kat ? Il y a un problème, ma puce ? Je t'ai appelé pendant plus de dix minutes, et tu ne répondais toujours pas. J'étais inquiète…

Kathleen releva la tête sans empressement. Elle n'avait même pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir. Dix minutes ? C'était à la fois si long…et si court…

La jeune Potter écarquilla brusquement les yeux.

Non.

Elle devait avoir mal vu.

Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, mais l'image ne disparaissait pas.

-Euh, Marraine ?

-S'il te plait, appelle moi Luna. Pas marraine, j'ai l'impression que cela me vieillis. Ou alors, Tati Luna.

-Ma…Luna…Tes…tes vêtements…

-Ben quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont, mes vêtements ?

-Tu…vas à un bal costumé ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Alors POURQUOI ES-TU HABILLEE EN CHAT !?

Luna cligna des yeux de manière un peu surprise.

C'est vrai, elle était habillée comme un chat.

Avec un bonnet affublé des oreilles adaptées, une jupe courte d'où retombait – et bougeait comme une vraie, grâce à un sort quelconque – la fameuse queue, des bottes dont le bout évoquait des pattes, et des moustaches dessinaient sur les joues, Luna Lovegood avait tout du chat.

Finalement, elle fit un grand sourire à sa filleule, qui semblait encore ce demandait à quoi rimée cette mascarade.

-Oh, ça. Tu aimes ? Je l'ai finit hier.

-Mais…pourquoi vous…

-Ah non, pas de tutoiement ! Je ne suis pas une vieille dame !

-Ca c'est facile de le remarquer, murmura Kathleen.

-Tu disais ?

-Oh rien. Enfin, si. Pourquoi vous – tu, je veux dire – portes cet accoutrement ?

-Mais ce sont mes vêtements, Kat chérie. Oh, quand j'y pense, il va falloir que j'aille faire les courses. Il n'y a plus de quoi faire le déjeuner de demain.

-Tu ne comptes quand même pas sortir comme cela ?!

-Et pourquoi pas ?

Kathleen la regarda, abasourdie. « _Complètement folle_. » Jamais elle n'aurait crû les mots employés par son oncle Ron aussi vrais. Luna Loveggod n'était définitivement pas saine d'esprit. Avait-elle la moindre idée de ce que signifiait la réputation ? Ou même la bienséance ?

Imperturbable, l'ancienne Serdaigle se remit à parler

-C'est vrai, pourquoi pas ? Ce n'est pas comme si tout le monde allait m'imiter, ou comme si je dérangeais vraiment quelqu'un. En plus, ces vêtements sont très confortables, tu sais ? Et ils me définissent bien, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Euh…

Kathleen ne pouvait quand même pas lui annoncer le fond de sa pensée...n'est-ce pas ?

-Oh, je sais ce que tout le monde pense. Au collège, on me trouvait déjà un peu bizarre. Les gens m'appelaient Loony Lovegood.

-Je me demande pourquoi, souffla Kathleen en s'assaillant plus confortablement sur le lit.

-Je me le suis toujours demandé aussi, fit Luna, qui avait pris très au sérieux la remarque de sa filleule. Même les personnes les plus proches de moi pouffaient de rire ou secouaient la tête en me voyant. Le seul qui n'ait jamais ri de moi, ce fut ton père.

-Comment tu l'as connu ?

Kathleen commençait à devenir très curieuse. Etait-ce vraiment l'histoire qu'elle avait envie de connaître, ou alors, était-ce le fait d'entendre la voix de Luna qui la mettait de meilleure humeur ? Difficile à dire.

-Eh bien voilà…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Luna referma la porte de la chambre de sa filleule sans un bruit.

Il était déjà plus de minuit, mais la petite sorcière n'avait pas voulu allez se coucher avant que Luna ne finisse de lui raconter le dernier coup d'éclat des Jumeaux Facétieux, les célèbres Fred et Georges Weasley, dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, contre ce « gros crapaud méprisable et stupide de Ombrage » et cet « abominable et teigneux Rusard. »

Le rire de Kathleen raisonnait encore dans ses oreilles, tous comme les « _Papa a vraiment fait ça ?! _», les _« Ouah ! Tante Hermione était vraiment géniale !_ », les «_ Attends un peu que Neil et Emma apprennent ça sur leur père !_ », et les « _Ils ont un don pour s'attirer les ennuis._ »

Parler avait été curieusement réconfortant, autant pour elle que pour Kathleen. Luna se rendait compte en la voyant que, face à elle également, Harry avait porté un masque. Un masque qu'il n'avait jamais su faire tomber. Et maintenant, Kathleen suivait les traces du masque.

Luna regagna sa chambre et s'étendit sur son lit.

Elle se sentait mieux depuis qu'elle avait commencé à parler de Harry comme elle l'avait toujours vu et connu, pas comme les monde magique croyait connaître son héros.

Kathleen s'en était aperçue.

Cela l'avait blessé.

Et maintenant, elle était confuse. Mais Luna ne pouvait rien faire, si ce n'est attendre que la petite sorcière trouve par elle-même les réponses qu'elle désirait tant.

_Il faudra que je songe à demander à Lupin de venir. Si elle réagit si bien aux farces des Jumeaux, je me demande ce qu'elle dira quand on lui parlera des Maraudeurs…_

Un mot : crise de rire. Elle même avait failli s'étouffer la première fois. Certes, il était très facile de faire rire Luna, mais tout de même...

Luna jeta un coup d'œil sur le calendrier fixé au mur. Elle grimaça en se rendant compte que demain était lundi. C'est-à-dire, en d'autres termes : fin des congés exceptionnels, et retour au boulot dès demain à la première heure.

Peut-être qu'elle pourrait emmener Kathleen ?

Ces camarades de travail ne verraient aucun problème à voir la petite rester avec eux.

Et si ce n'était pas le cas…

Eh bien, elle se débrouillait assez bien en Duel, non ?

Luna plongea la tête dans l'oreiller, et, moins de deux minutes après, le sommeil l'avait déjà emporté.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Et un nouveau chapitre, un. Non, contrairement à ce que certains pourraient penser, cette fic n'est pas abandonnée. Mais je n'ai pas trop le temps de me consacrer à l'écriture en ce moment, et je préfère me concentrer sur mes traductions._

_En passant, si vous connaissez - ou voulez connaître - les Samouraïs de l'Eternel, je vous invite grandement à faire un tour dans la sectioncorrespondante. Ne serait-ce que pour jeter un oeil à la va vite..._


End file.
